callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crawler zombie
Dudes, these are the jews that have been zombified after they died in the gas chambers. Sort of explains the extreme condition of their bodies, the amount of decay and the gas explosion when killed. I don't know if this is racist. Sort of reminds me the College Humors sketch. http://www.collegehumor.com/video:1928141 ' 21:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC)' Hmm, these might be mutants, not zombies. If you notice, they are highly disconfigured, hairless, and have no exposed parts in their flesh. They also behave differently than zombies. And looking into the mini-manual found in the game's case, it says that players should be warned because zombies are not the only thing lurking in the halls, although they could be reffering to hellhounds. UPDATE: After I fought them ingame, however, their limbs can be blown off while they are still alive. --An Anonymous User These things arnt fast. THe article states that these creatures are generouly faster than zombies because they walk on all fours. well this is incorrect,these things are usualy quite slow.and just kinda creep slowly toward the player. I have made it to round 15 my first try at kinto ter toten and never seen one of these things go very fast. ps. can anyone find out any info on what these things are im interested in them.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 04:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rename the Article "Zombie Crawler" I have found what I believe is the appropriate name for these things: Zombie Crawler. If you look at the bottom of the screen when Zombie Theatre is loading, one of the tips says that zombie crawlers leave a nasty surprise after they die, and an in-game name is more valid than the name given in the game guide. Also, remember to make the title of an article singular, not plural. I would do this myself if I knew how. :Agree with the above, one of the loading screen for Kino refers to the effects of their gas, and then refers to the zombies who release them as "zombie crawlers". YuriKaslov 23:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) gas zombie and lickers anyone notice how the gas zombies look very like lickers from resident evil except without the long tongue. 22:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but i reckon they look more like Hunters from PROTOTYPE. 06:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Killing Floor Crawlers http://kf-wiki.com/wiki/Crawler The gas zombies are quite similar to the KF-Crawlers... 16:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) "Identical effects as nova gas" The article states that the gas they release does not do damage, it is just the explosion of the zombie that does this. If the gas does not cause more and more damage with prolonged exposure, it is not "identical to nova gas" it becomes more like Tabun Gas, it just hinders vision. Someone please corroborate this, as I do not play zombies. Ryemccrory 04:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Urm I'm fairly certain that it DOES do damage. YuriKaslov 02:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with yuri. I've gone red in Theatre of the Damned on rounds 20+ cause of these things. I sure love making them into crawlers too. Also when I get headshots, they still explode. Might wanna check that out too Shaniqua69 18:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Where is this mentioned as crawler zombie this is offiacally called Gas Zombie Not Crawler Zombie what retart changed this?! 22:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You fail so fucking hard I think I got cancer. The loading screens say thats its a Crawler Zombie, and dont called Yurikaslov a "retart" when you cant even spell retard properly. A Lonely Nomad 22:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Order in the court! Bring in supreme overlord Chris now.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) But in the guide it's called "Gas Zombies" which I think is a more appropriate name (most people still refere to the legless, crawling zombies as crawlers). We should change the name back. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Guides usually have a few discrepancies in them. We can't fully confirm that it's right.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :The "guide" isnt written byt 3arc. Thus, the article should stay as crawler zombie. A Lonely Nomad 22:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Alright ill fuckin email treyarch! 00:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Who cares what they're called in the "guide"? The guide isn't even written by Treyarch. What IS written by Treyarch are the loading screens, one of which says, and I quote, "When killed, crawler zombies release a toxic gas which disorients the player". Yuri Kaslov 00:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yuri is right. The loading screens do say crawler zombie ''not '''gas zombie.DeAdLy 1mPaCt 00:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) case closed!Noahg11 22:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well the Mystery Box is called Treasure Chest on the loading screens, but we don't call it "Treasure Chest" Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Are we really going to argue about the name of an article with someone who can't spell "retard"? Cmon' ignore SOGM. Like we all should. KillerKing17 20:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) treasure chest cymbal monkey ALL BETA NAMES KNoahg11 13:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Change the name I think the article name needs to be changed to Gas Zombies. The crawler zombie is just a normal zombie with it's legs blown off aka the title is wrong. Most players I have seen call them gas zombies so that is my dilemma on the article. Riiley Harrell 17:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope, this name came directly from the game, we won't change it BigPD7 18:09, January 23, 2011 Okay then I was just trying to make this wiki a better place and your ruining it fuck you Riiley Harrell 18:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Calm down you idiot, it's not that important. General Geers 18:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what fuck you too Im just trying to make this wiki a better place and your putting in false information Riiley Harrell 18:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can already tell you'd not be a welcome editor, so either calm the fuck down or we'll get an admin to block your IP. If you really want to make this a better place, you'll debate maturely. Major Blackout 18:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm the one who is mature here these people keep putting in false information animi trying to correct it. Not my fault Riiley Harrell 18:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Bollocks. There was a discussion above. What I said was right. Yüri Kaslov 18:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :If it's been said in game, it's the name we go by. Read the policies, Yuri's right. Major Blackout 18:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :What's wrong in it, in the loading screen it says "Crawler Zombie" in the loading screen when it's giving tips, it's YOUR information that's it's wrong and how can you be mature when you're whining like an 11 year old?? Yuri's right, read our fucking policies :P BigPD7 18:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what screw all of you. I'm done with your shit I'm just trying to correct the information cause apparently no one likes correct information on this page. Fuck you all I'm done talking to you retards. Riiley Harrell 18:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So, now you have been proven wrong beyond all doubt and cannot handle it. So you choose to insult us and repeat yourself. You communicate very badly, you should sign up for some courses eg: Anger Management. General Geers 19:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My friends and I call these fuckers "pukies" because it looks like they're puking. This is what we need to rename the article. Taco Meat Yuck 01:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) What the hell kind of a name is that? Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It's a good name. Better than "crawler zombie." It looks like they're puking, plus with the current name, you can't distinguish these guys from normal zombies that got their legs blown off. Taco Meat Yuck 02:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but "pukie" is a horrible name. It doesn't look like they're puking. I'd rather keep "crawler zombie" then put "pukie" up there. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Per CoaZ. "Pukie" sounds like something a two-year-old would call a slug. In any case, "Crawler" is the only name referenced by the game. At all. In any form whatsoever. So quit arguing. YuriKaslov 02:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Christ you people are sensitive! I suggest a better name and ya'll act like you got a terminal case of PMS. I stand by the name I suggested. Taco Meat Yuck 03:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :If by "better" you mean "sounds like a two-year-old would say it", then yeah, it's better. :If you mean better as in better, you're just wrong. YuriKaslov 03:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yo, Taco. Keep up with your attitude and you'll get a nice looooong ban. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 03:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yuri and CoaZ, i was about to type something and u made me mess up cause u guys saved first AHHH!!! (This was my 2nd time trying too save)Registered contributor03:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Hahaha! I'm sorry, but that is funny! Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 03:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: @YuriFag - I mean better as in better. I don't see what the problem is. :: @Appetizer of all Zombies - what's wrong with my attitude? Having a sense of humor? Not being a stuck up dickhead? Taco Meat Yuck 03:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: : Pukie sounds unbelievably stupid. They don't even puke. Why would you ever change it to a ridiculous name while the official name is known? General Geers 06:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) @Taco: Fail. You just proved my point, and answered your question at the same time. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 01:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you call them doesn't warrant the articles renaming. I could call them nuzwazzars but that doesn't mean we should name the article Nuzwazzar. Fucking hell this is like telling someone water is a liquid. Seijana 03:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Strounger than normal zombies? When i was playing on kino i had ballistic knife with bowie knife.Anyway i had two zombies crawler zombie and nazi zombie.the normal one took 3 knifes to kill while the crawler took 2.Maybe false info that there strounger? It depends on how much damage you did to the zombie. As far as I know zombies don't regenerate health, but I could be wrong. i didn`t damage either zombies it was at the start of the roundNoahg11 00:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If I remember correctly, a bowie knife is a one-shot kill on regular zombies up to round 11 and on gas zombies up to round 14. I think it's safe to say that gas zombies are generally weaker than regular zombies in terms of health.(Mnib COD 09:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC)) I'm fairly sure they're weaker. I always find they require one or two stabs less even on the higher waves. Seijana 03:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Lock this artical now before somebody decides to call it "Pukie" again. General Geers 04:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I have taken the liberty to inform the Admins of the issue. Razgriez 04:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) This whole pukie issue is funny as hell! Seijana 03:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Everybody in Southern Illinois, which is where I live, calls them Pukies. Have you got a problem with Southern Illinoisians? Taco Meat Yuck 23:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope, but I got a problem with every people who calls them Pukies.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And everyone in Southern Illinois calls them Pukies you moron. Taco Meat Yuck 23:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Exactly (How come you didn't get it when I told it).-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And 3arc calls them Crawler Zombies. Guess who has final say on the official name? Hint: it isn't Southern Illinois BlackSoulBlade 23:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) We do not have a problem with all Southern Illinoisans. We have a problem with those who call Crawler Zombies 'Pukeys'. So if ALL Southern Illinoisans call them Pukeys, then yes, we DO have a problem with all Southern Illinoisans. Now cut this shit out before I bring in the heavy weapons (AKA COD4 the B'crat) on you. ''Bumblebeeprime09'' ''Talk'' 23:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Well all Southern Illinoisians call them Pukeys. Are you really gonna hate all those people because they use a different name that you do? Taco Meat Yuck 23:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Change that "you" for "ALL".-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) all southern illinoisans with the exception of you dont go around changing official character names like you do, you are the only one that does it, so apparently only you have a problem. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|'''''Talk]] 00:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Idk what happened, but the entire article has been destroyed.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 00:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Pukey Alright, who created that goddamn pukey page THIS TIME!? Seijana 00:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The same guy of the other 2 times.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuck him. He needs to be perma-banned. This shit is getting annoying! Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 02:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Name The "zombie" part needs a capital Z. General Geers 05:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just change it to "Pukie". Mt. Dew Yuck 00:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to get banned? RC™ 00:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) No I just want them to be called by their real name. Mt. Dew Yuck 00:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The real name IS NOT Pukie. Do you understand? General Geers 05:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Bull-fucking-shit they ain't called pukies. Everyone in Southern Illinois calls them that and not that gay crawler zombie name. Vieri 17:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Fuck off. We call things by the official name not some random bullshit that doesn't even make sense. 03:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC)